


Red Cornfield

by FehPrime



Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Prose Poem, Some kind of poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FehPrime/pseuds/FehPrime
Summary: She walked with her little feets in the yellow cornfieldWith her too little summer dress and her dad behind
Kudos: 1





	Red Cornfield

**Author's Note:**

> Its really small and a i just want to show somewhere i think

She walked with her little feets in the yellow cornfield  
With her too little summer dress and her dad behind.  
And if he was with his axe then its ok  
She was scared  
But it’s ok

Its ok if the cornfield was red now  
Because her feets are not so little anymore  
And she was not in her summer dress  
And if her dad’s axe is with her now  
Then its ok  
She was not scared of him anymore


End file.
